Mikey
Mikey, The Athletic Prankster, is Gary's main OC, and a primary Gary OC. Biography If you were to judge Mikey Collins from a first impression, you'd think he's a typical jock. Well, Mikey is much more then that. While it is true that Mikey is a great athlete and can tend to be a ladies man, he is also very smart, he can be sensitive, and he is a good friend. Sadly, Mikey has a temper; he is normally very chill and kind, but his mood can change almost with the blink of an eye. When he isn't mad, he enjoys hanging out with friends, working on his car, or playing pranks on others. He hopes to be a basketball player someday, and if not, he wants to find a good-paying job to pay for his family. Mikey signed up for Total Drama to meet new people and to win some cash, in case any scholarships didn't work out. Ten Words to Describe Him *Athletic *Competitive *Flirtatious *Short-Tempered *Open-Minded *Funny *Romantic *Sensitive *Fun *Gearhead Audition Mikey: '''-playing basketball, shoots three-pointer and makes it- Yeah! -glances at camera- Oh, hey! Chris McLean, wassup? I'm Mikey Collins, and I wanna be on your show. As you can already see, I'm incredbily good-looking and athletic. But, I'm also very smart. -shows report card- That's straight A's! Except for a B in art.. -throws paper to side- Anyway, I'm very competitive, I'm not afraid to speak my mind, and I'm chill most of the time. But I have a VERY short temper, and I can get very mad, very fast. Bad for whoever crossed me, but GOOD for ratings, huh? Yeah. So cast me, you won't regret it! -gets another basketball and makes another three-pointer- Another one! Yes! Online Profile '''What's your best quality? There's a lot of things I like about myself.. but I'm gonna have to go with the fact that I'm not afraid to speak my mind. I don't care who's listening, I'll say what I want to say. Faves? (Music, color, movie, food) *Rap. *Blue! *Oh, any Fast and Furious movie. Or Step-Brothers. *Pizza for sure. Describe your craziest dream. I was at a Drake concert with Janelle from Big Brother, and then I went up on stage with Drake. Big Sean and 2 Chainz were there, and I totally forgot the words to All Me. It was an embarrassing dream, dude. Most embarrasing moment at school? My dad came to lunch one day in like 7th grade. Don't know why, but he did. Then he slammed me into a locker, and one of the hottest girls saw it and laughed. So not cool, bro. Describe the first job you ever had. I worked at a go-karting place. After hours I'd bring my friends to drive around before we headed back to my friend's dad's garage and worked on our cars. It was fun. Ten years from now, what are you doing? I'm gonna be in the NBA, living in a big house with my family. My dream date would be with __________, doing what? Not gonna say who, but doing whatever she wanted. She knows who she is, though. -blushing a little- It's the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Go hard. Old Design He was a Tyler recolor before getting a few different designs from Lulu. Trivia * His theme song is The Glory by Kanye West. * His favorite candy is Reece's Pieces, and his favorite soda is Sprite. * He is a fan of the TV show The Flash. * He is known for being a fan of bad movies (ex. Grease 2, Scooby-Doo, Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed). Category:Males Category:Gary's Main OC's Category:First Generation Characters Category:Virgo Category:Straight Category:Gary's OC's Category:Total Drama Mall Characters